


Power Rangers: Switching Places

by CarmenRyder



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRyder/pseuds/CarmenRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the concept of the sixteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1 if not its exact details, Kimberly attends a study session with Trini after a short-circuited mind-reading device places her in Billy's body. However, her best friend causes an interesting reaction in her borrowed form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Rangers: Switching Places

Kimberly took the fruit smoothies from Ernie and returned to the table where Trini was waiting for her. “Here you go,” she said as she passed one to her pal. Their hands touched briefly and the roughness of her new hands emphasised how soft her friend’s were. “Thanks Billy!” Trini said, giving off a smile that made Kimberly’s stomach flutter.

She’d felt a lot of strange things since Billy’s mind reading device had overloaded and somehow switched their brains around that morning, but this strange anxiousness -a kind of nervous trepidation- that she felt now, being alone with Trini at the Youth Center, was the worst yet. She understood what it meant, of course, it was who was causing it that was the problem. Trini had been Kimberly’s best friend for years; they’d done almost everything together over that time, from shopping to sleepovers. Yet suddenly, in this new male form, she found herself experiencing the physical effects of complete infatuation with her.

“No probs, Trini,” she said. “Uh, I believe we were going to be looking over Mrs. Appleby’s advanced math homework this afternoon?” Billy had briefed her on the details of the study session before heading back to her house. Gymnastics practice wasn’t on that afternoon, so Billy had lucked out.

As she leaned down to get her maths book from the bag below the table, the neckline of Trini’s top hung loose, briefly exposing the tops of her breasts and a hint of cleavage. Kimberly didn’t think much of this, being intimately familiar with breasts from the other side of the chest, but quick tightening in the front of her jeans told her that Billy’s body had noticed. Great, her best friend had given her a hard on. The ick-o-meter had hit a new height. Still, she wasn’t some hormone-driven boy, she wasn’t going to let her borrowed body drag her around. Then Trini flashed that warm, underspoken smile again. “Shall we begin?” Feeling her face flush, Kimberly excused herself and made her way to the Youth Center toilets.

Conscious of the need to enter the men’s room, Kimberly approached the sink. Looking back from the mirror was Billy, looking every bit as flustered as she felt. Trini was the Power Ranger he spent the most time with, yet Kimberly had never seen him like this before. Did he always feel like this around her? It occurred to her then that Billy, having spent his life in this body and grown into this state, would be used to and able to deal with its urges while she was entirely unfamiliar with them. A straining against her jeans reminded her of the immediacy of said urges.

Moving into a cubicle, Kimberly secured the door behind her. Unbuckling her belt and jeans, Billy’s “Power Lance” sprung free as she pulled her boxers aside. Tentatively poking at it, she felt the springy rigidness of her erection. Tracing her finger along the veins that ran the length of the shaft, she her felt her heartbeat quicken. A hand raised to her chest found only Billy’s firm pectoral. Of course, she’d left her breasts at home.

Taking her borrowed boner in hand, she ran her grip from the base to the head and back again, developing a rhythm of slow strokes up and down. Closing her eyes, she soaked in the feelings radiating from her crotch. As she continued, images began to form in her mind. She imagined running her large, masculine hands over Trini’s golden-skinned body. Gently caressing her small, pert breasts.

Her hips were bucking involuntarily now, roughly matching the rhythm of her strokes. Her mind wandered to her own body. What was Billy doing, home alone in her lithe form? Her breaths came quick and shallow as she imagined taking her own pale breasts in her mouth, outlining the areola with her tongue, gently nibbling on the pink nipples that capped them. Pressure built as she imagined Billy squirming under her ministrations and with one intense burst of pleasure she felt herself come.

Catching her breath, she basked in the warm contentedness that spread across her body. Reaching for some toilet paper to clean up with, she caught a glimpse of the time. Oops! Better hurry up or Trini would wonder what was up.


End file.
